


Surprise

by mohawke



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad!Cullen, F/M, Family, I had to actually come up with names for all these damn rutherfords, Post Trespasser, Weddings, and spouses, and their offspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teth and Cullen receive surprising news the day of Rosalie's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“We don’t have to go if you don’t feel well.” Cullen says, glancing at her in concern as she braces herself against the wall of their room at the inn.

“Of course we have to go. It’s your sister’s wedding, Cullen.” Tethiel snaps, glaring at him. Her gaze instantly softens at the slight look of hurt that passes over his face. “I’m sorry, Cullen. I don’t know what my problem is. I didn’t mean to snap…”

Cullen pulls her into his arms, pressing his cheek to the top of her head as he holds her.

“I suppose I can forgive you.” He says with a chuckle. “We have a wedding to get to though and a daughter who is still asleep, by the way. We should probably fix that...”

Between the two of them they manage to wake and dress a grumpy Roisin, the toddler bursting into tears upon being woken up. It takes them several minutes to calm her, still exhausted after their early morning.

The short walk to the chantry seems to drag on and Tethiel finds herself feeling faint by the time they reach the doors.

“Cullen, I don’t–” She begins to say before everything becomes fuzzy. The last thing she sees is him glancing over at her and then her world goes dark.

* * *

“Fenedhis.” Tethiel hisses as she stirs, rubbing at the tender spot on her temple.

“Easy Teth.” Cullen warns, helping her slowly sit up. “The healer should be here in a moment.”

“I don’t need a healer, Cullen.” She whines in protest, flushing when she realizes how petulant she sounds. “I’ll be fine. I just needed to sit.”

“ _Maker’s breath_. You aren’t alright Teth. You just _fainted_.” He says, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“But Rosalie’s wedding–“

“She know’s what happened. Roisin is with Mia. We’ve got time for you to get seen before it starts.” Cullen says, cutting her off.

The healer turns out to be a sharp faced older woman with kind eyes. She’s dressed in dark blue robes, a leather satchel slung over her shoulder. Margaret, she says is her name.

“Good to see you’re awake! How’s your head?” She asks, gingerly pressing the spot that aches from the fall. Tethiel winces slightly at the pressure, instinctively leaning back from her touch. “Ah, still hurts I see.”

A rush of cold seeps from the woman’s fingertips into the tender skin and Tethiel looks at her in surprise. _A mage?_

“Thank you. Can we go now?” Tethiel asks, ignoring Cullen’s exasperated sigh.

“Hold a moment. We aren’t quite finished. Does this happen often, the fainting?” The healer asks, brown eyes surveying her.

“No, never.” She says with a shake of her head

“She’s been having these dizzy spells lately– “ Cullen interrupts, giving her a pointed look as she rolls her eyes in exasperation.

“How long has this been happening?” Margaret asks.

“A few weeks now. A little after that weekend–” Tethiel clears her throat nervously, flushing at the memories. “I mean, after we settled into our new house.”

Tethiel can see the wheels turning as the healer mulls over the information.

“When did you last bleed?” She asks and Tethiel knows that means one thing. Silently she tries to do the math.

“I don’t know.” She admits.

“No need to be embarrassed. You have a wee one and Maker knows how much of our time children take up. You mentioned a new house as well...” The healer reassures her and Tethiel lets herself relax, looking over at Cullen. “I just want to confirm.”

Tethiel instinctively reaches for one of Cullen’s hands with her own, linking her fingers with his as the healer presses her palm against her stomach. There’s a faint pulse of magic and then the healer gives her a smile.

“Congratulations! Looks like you’ll be expecting two new little ones in the coming months.”

“ _Two_? As in, twins?” Cullen stammers unbelievingly.

“Aye. That’s what I meant.” The healer says, a hint of mirth in her voice.

“ _Sweet maker_.” He whispers, looking at Tethiel in terror and awe.

“You two will be fine.” She assures them. “Make sure she eats before you go into that chantry though. We can’t have her fainting again.”

They give the woman their thanks as Cullen helps her to her feet.

“ _Maker’s breath_. Twins.” He says, shaking his head in disbelief.

“We defeated Corypheus, I’m _pretty sure_ we can handle two babies.” Tethiel teases. “Now let’s find something to eat so that your sister can get married.”

* * *

The ceremony is simple and sweet, vows sworn before the Maker and Andraste before Rosalie and her husband share an enthusiastic kiss. Tethiel squeezes Cullen’s hand, thinking back on their own wedding.

The banquet that follows is a far more festive celebration, raucous laughter echoing as everyone exchanges stories. Tethiel nestles a tired Roisin in her lap, the toddler rubbing wearily at her eyes. When Cullen insists on a dance Branson’s wife Meera happily takes Ro from her, shooing her away with a wave of her hand.

“We haven’t danced together in ages.” He murmurs as they softly sway, her head nestled against his shoulder. She laughs softly, thinking back to their first dance and how surprised she’d been when he came to find her after the events of the Winter Palace.

“I distinctly remember hearing you say you weren’t one for dancing…” She teases.

“I’m not, if you aren’t my dance partner.” He insists, the hand on her back drifting lower.

“I guess you’re in luck then, because I intend on being your dance partner for the rest of our lives.” She says as the song ends, arching up to kiss him softly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Though honestly who is really surprised by this news other than them.


End file.
